A Night in the West Wing
by sexyquill
Summary: Looks like it's yet another sleepless night for Belle. When the castle provides her with absolutely no stimulation, Belle takes it upon herself to visit a forbidden place: the west wing. One-shot, meant for a laugh. I hope you enjoy it :


It was a dark and sumptuous night. A thunderstorm raged and bellowed out its frustrations with the world, drenching all who happened to be in its path. Many creatures, fortunately, were tucked away safely in their dry, leak-proof castle. Those creatures slept soundly; they were completely oblivious to the clamor going on just outside the castle walls. Yes, everyone was asleep…except for one devilishly naughty creature.

Belle sauntered her away around the cavernous, dry castle. The castle starkly contrasted her vagina, which was tight and moist. So moist, in fact, she had a mop perpetually following her as she sauntered around the castle in order to clean up her sweet, sweet vaginal fluids. Her breasts, round and firm like well-toned butt cheeks with nipples, bounced boobily with every sexy step she harnessed to grace the floors of the castle. Her buttocks was like her love of books; rarely seen amongst women of her time and usually met with a feeling of mixed emotion from all, but the general consensus is that it's pretty damn sexy. Her hips rose and fell sexily like how the waves splashed against Viking longboats all those years ago. Belle liked Vikings. Her lips could be described as bee-stung: bright red, incredibly swollen, and would probably deflate if you stabbed them with a needle full of adrenaline. Her eyelids were half-closed in a very suggestive manner, eye-fucking everyone and everything. Or perhaps she was tired because Belle was an incredibly light sleeper. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her sleepwear consisted of a loose, shear dress which hugged her sumptuous figure like a dress would that doesn't fit properly. Sexily.

She sighed orgasmicaly, bored out of her impressive wits due to the lack of anything to do in the castle. Being the devilish little feminist she was, Belle decided to saunter over to the west wing in order to see what the Beast was so intent on keeping hidden from her. She licked her lips and smirked hotly, taking more and more indulgent steps towards her forbidden zone.

Upon reaching the west wing, she stood in front of some large doors and her breasts gave one last, heaving wiggle as she stopped moving. She grabbed hold of the door's gigantic knob and gave it a gentle tug. The door didn't budge. Puzzled she began to furiously push and tug the large, firm knob until finally! The doo satisfyingly opened with a quiet moan. Belle took her first seductive step into the room, her butt jiggled happily as she continued her promenade around the castle. The mop followed closely behind.

The room was dark, and Belle pouted her large, swollen lips at her lack of a candle. She slowly sat herself down in the middle of the floor, to which her breasts and buttocks wiggled appreciatively. She began to sob and moan. Whatever was Belle going to do in order to cure her insatiable boredom?!

Suddenly, a light appeared behind her, and her nipples became erect from being startled. This light was followed by a voice crooning at her in a stereotypical French accent, "Ah believe za mademoiselle requires ah leetale laight for her late naight rendezvous?"

Belle clapped her breasts with joy as Lumiere appeared from the shadows. "Oh Lumiere," she whispered, "Your light and warmth is always welcome."

"But I believe it's time for the young lady to get back to her quarters. The master will be most unpleased if he were to find out you were sneaking around the west wing." sniffed a snobby, familiar voice.

"Oh Cogsworth, you need to loosen up." giggled Belle as her dress clung extra firmly to her figure. She was so happy to not be the only one awake in the castle at this hour. She was feeling so very lonely, sauntering around all by herself. Belle sighed and traced circles around her perfect, peaked nipples as Cogsworth and Lumiere began to argue. Belle began to wander into her dream world when suddenly a loud, angry voice came booming angrily from the doorway.

"WHO. LET. YOU. IN HERE?!" screamed the Beast. Even though he was a beast and therefore covered in fur, it was no secret to anyone that this creature had the body of a god. Toned haunches and arms, strong fingers, and a piercing gaze; he was every woman's dream boat. A bulge began to form in his too-tight pants. In his rage, the Beast began to develop an erection. A rage boner. He stormed his way towards the three clearly terrified beings that were present in his forbidden corridor. His rage boner bounced seductively and angrily with every strong, muscular step he took. Each step as deliberate and chiseled as his manly physique. His smoldering glare found its way over to Belle as she sat on the floor in a terrified, sexy heap. Her nipples were at attention, and the Beast became aroused. Horny boner.

Everyone was aware of the glorious, raging hard-on that was barely concealed in the Beast's pants. Belle couldn't tear her eyes away from it because she had never seen an erection before. She didn't even know penises were real because Disney. She did, however, know that she wanted to learn more about it. She wanted to learn about this penis in her forbidden corridor. She stood up slowly and her dress spontaneously erupted from her body because it was just far too tight. Her breasts bounced happily and she smiled with her large, puffy lips. She battled her eyes dreamily at the Beast as she ran her hands sensually over her naked body, bewildered as to where her dress went.

"I'm so sorry" she seduced, "I was just so lonely and I couldn't sleep…" She swayed sexily over to the Beast and placed a sensual hand upon his raging, cocky penis erection. His pants also spontaneously erupted from his body due to their absurd tightness, and Belle looked on in mute horror at the site of a penis. She had never, ever seen one before and most certainly had never touched one. Startled, she took a step backwards and slipped on her own vaginal fluids. Making a face that could easily be marketed on plastic sex dolls, she fell face-first onto his raging boner weenie. The Beast howled with pleasure and he grabbed hold of Lumiere.

The Beast pulled Belle's head away by her hair, "You invaded my forbidden corridor. Now it's time for me to return the favour." he whispered gruffly into her ear as he dripped hot wax upon her firm, supple buttocks. Cogsworth, being relatively useless in this situation, stood there awkwardly.

Belle cried out in shock as the hot wax rolled down her rump and mixed with her vaginal fluids. She got up to run away again, but again slipped on her own fluids and landed vagina-first onto the Beast's erect erection. "Oh my!" she cried out as she began to move her hips like a true porn star. She rode him like a champ.

"Excuse me, sire! The rose—" Cogsworth tried to chime in as the dynamic pair fucked their way around the room, but he was too late. The Beast fucked Belle on top of the table which held the rose, sending it crashing to the ground and leaving the Beast stuck that way for all eternity. He didn't notice, though, because he was busy having sex for the first time in like, forever.

Lumiere was dead.

The Beast pounded Belle from behind as her boobs bounced and flapped about wildly. Her large, bulbous lips parted in such a way that they resembled a vagina, only this vagina didn't queef when air escaped it. Instead, it released sexy moans, sighs, and wails. "You're a bad, bad dog" she panted. She sexily grabbed hold of his fur as they proceeded to fornicate on top of Cogsworth, which gave her an idea. Belle grabbed hold of part of Cogsworth since their weight combined crushed him, and shoved it up the Beast's ass.

The Beast farted in surprise, but begged her to keep going as he thrusted faster and faster, his tongue flapping about out the side of his mouth. "Call me a bad dog!" he barked

"You're a bad dog." she sneered sexily.

"How bad" he barked again, moaning as part of Cogsworth made its way in and out of his butthole.

"So bad." she whispered, "I might have to take you to the pound."

The Beast came with the fury of a thousand sexually frustrated princes. The force of his ejaculation sent Belle flying across the room where she promptly came and was left to sit ever-so sexily in a puddle of bodily fluids. She looked up at him, breathless, her breasts heaving with sexual desire, pleasure, and sexuality. Suddenly, she was hit in the face with a mop. Most unsexily.

"Clean up this mess and get back to bed. You're not allowed in this wing." said the Beast flatly as he left, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
